


Structure

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [47]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an intervention happening in the middle of the pilot's lounge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Structure

There was a large pile of cushions in the lounge; nothing matched and the hideous old cushions looked as though some giant monster had eaten all of the worn out furniture and then vomited it up in the middle of the floor. Wedge had to stop and look around to see if it was a joke being put together, before he felt safe enough to cross to the bar. He almost made it there before he heard the first giggle.

It was definitely a giggle, not a laugh, and he turned to look suspiciously at the pile of cushions. From the other side he could see that there were other bits of fabric stuck between, blankets or pillows perhaps, and a small opening on the one side. The ugly heap wasn’t large enough to hold more than one or two people, so Wedge shook his head and continued to the bar.

There were others in the lounge, but everyone seemed to act as though there wasn’t a hideous blobby structure in the middle of the room. Tycho and Gavin were sitting to one side of the bar, having a conversation that almost seemed animated, so Wedge joined them but he couldn’t help but look at the cushions every few minutes and they noticed. Tycho smirked, “Ignore that, Wedge.”

“I’m not sure if I can. Is it Wes? Is he drunk?” Wedge shifted to look at the cushions again. “This seems weird even for him.”

“He said that it was therapy and he had us help him build it.”

Wedge gave Tycho a look that clearly showed doubt in his friend’s sanity. “You helped him make that thing?”

“He asked us to, and it seemed like a good cause, so we did. We got extra blankets and pillows for him too.”

Gavin was nodding in agreement. “It’s an intervention. We all felt it was a good idea.”

“Intervention? Who does Wes have under there?” Wedge was curious, though he had a good guess as to who Wes was likely to harass enough for an intervention.

Tycho gave him a look, which from anyone else would be accompanied by the rolling of eyes, “Do you need to ask? Hobbie, of course. As soon as you brought the Wraiths here, Wes took one look at Hobbie and started planning this. We, the Rogues that is, thought that it was a good idea. I don’t think Hobbie has smiled in over a month.” He shrugged and sipped his drink.

“And what is Wes doing to Hobbie under there?”

“Wedge, you don’t want to know. I don’t want to know, and for that matter, I don’t think anyone else wants to know. If it doesn’t work, well, at least we know that Wes won’t let it go.”

Wedge sat down on his bar stool with a small thump, not sure how to argue against that statement, “Alright, you’re Rogue Leader, and Hobbie is a Rogue. Just remember that he was the one who came up with that prank on Hoth that got you into so much trouble. If he holds this against you, you’d better watch out.”

“If this has the chance to lighten Hobbie’s mood, that is a risk I am willing to take.” Tycho glanced at the strange cushion fort and smiled, “Anything for a friend, right?”


End file.
